What Happened To Me
by NixieStixx
Summary: Merlin wake up in pain with no memory of what happen to him. Arthur and the others try to protect him by keeping it from him.
1. Chapter 1

What happened to me.

**Summery: **Merlin wake up in pain with no memory of what happen to him. Arthur and the others try to protect him by keeping it from him. Arthur, Gaius, Gwen, Gwaine and the Great Dragon are all in this!

Part One:

/

The first thing Merlin realized was that his eyes were closed. He didn't remember closing them. He didn't remember falling asleep. He remembered… He actually wasn't really sure what he remembered. Everything seemed to be in a haze, his head seemed filled with cobwebs.

Had he been with Arthur? He must have been. Were they on a hunting trip? No, he'd be able to remember that. His head pounded as he tried to just think.

Merlin tried to lift his arms but it sent agonizing pain through him. He let out a soft whimper and breathed deeply trying to calm himself. Why was he in so much pain? There wasn't a battle or could there have been? What the hell could've happened to him?

Merlin took a second to relax and try to focus. He could feel his whole body shaking. He could feel bandages on his wrists, back, left shoulder and the side of his face. He tried to move, just slightly and it was too much. He couldn't stop himself from falling into unconsciousness.

/

**If you like it leave a review or not that's fine. I have more if anyone's interested. Should have it up in the next couple days! (I know it's ridiculously short, sorry) Enjoy. No beta and Merlin doesn't belong to me... sadly.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

/

The next time Merlin woke up he could feel something cold on his forehead. He felt too hot and the coldness didn't feel comfortable at all. It actually felt like it was burning him. Merlin whimper softly, trying to use his arms to push it away but he didn't have the strength.

"Merlin," He heard a soft voice say, he tried to consecrate on it. It was familiar, he knew it, but he just couldn't name the soft female voice. "Shh, Merlin. You're alright now." The voice cooed to him.

Alright now? What was that suppose to mean? What happened, why couldn't he remember? Why couldn't he remember anything!

"Gaius, I think he's waking!" The voice called loudly causing Merlin to shudder from his head throbbing still. "I'm sorry." The soft voice said.

Merlin was thankful for the quiet but it didn't last long. It was shattered by many hard footsteps and muffled voices. It was too much for his head to handle. He couldn't pick out just one voice, there were too many all combined as one making it too hard to concentrate and his head hurt more.

He could feel his magic building up ready to attack. Ready to help defend him from whatever was causing him pain. But something within him told him to stop.

_You mustn't use your magic Emrys. _It said in a very strong voice. _I know you are in pain but it will pass. Pull your magic back, there is no need for it. _

Merlin listened. He pulled his magic back but when the strong voice was gone, the noise from before was back. His hands went up to cover his ears from the noise. Unfortunately, Merlin's actions cause more pain to run through him. He felt like he couldn't breath and collapsed into the quiet darkness.

/

**Okay! So, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, Favorited and put on alert! I didn't think I'd get so many in such a short time! I'm sorry these are kind of short but to make up for it there's going to be 12 parts all together! I hope you do enjoy! And I'll try and get two out a day, so this will probably go fast. Thank you so much again!**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

/

This time when Merlin woke up he felt numb. He waited for the pain to remind him that he was injured, somehow, but it never came. He didn't feel pain, he didn't feel anything.

Merlin tried opening his eyes this time. His eyelids felt so heavy but he fought the urge to fall into the unconsciousness again.

When Merlin finally got his eyes to stay opened he blinked trying to clear his vision. It was dark but everything seemed blurry. It was like his eyes couldn't focus on anything specifically.

He saw a shadow move in front of him and a slight breeze graced his face. Merlin knew someone must be standing or sitting next to him.

"Merlin," He heard a voice say quietly. This time he was able to concentrate a bit better than the first time. It was Gaius, he thought after a few seconds. "Can you hear me?" He asked. Merlin gave a very slight nod. If Gaius wasn't looking he would have missed it but it was the best Merlin could do.

Merlin kept blinking. Why couldn't he see Gaius? Merlin shut his eyes tightly.

"I gave you something strong for the pain," Gaius explained in a soft, slow voice so Merlin could keep up. "I need you to open your eyes again." Merlin shook his head no, slowly. He didn't want to open his eyes and not be able to see again. "I know it's hard but I need you to do this for me."

Merlin could feel his breathing picking up. He didn't know if he was terrified of being able to see or not. If he couldn't see, what use would he be to anyone? And if he could, what had happened? Did he really want to see what happened?

But Merlin did as Gaius had asked of him and opened his eyes again. He wished someone would light a candle so it wouldn't be so dark. He could see that shadow that was Gaius and something being waved slowly back and forth in front of his face.

"Can you see that Merlin?" The old physician asked. Merlin nodded because he could see something. "Can you tell me what it is?" Merlin shook his head no. Merlin could hear a sigh that came from Gaius.

He couldn't tell what that meant, why was Gaius sighing? Was it a bad sigh? Sighs weren't normally a good thing anyway. He wanted to asked what happened but Gaius spoke up again.

"Drink this," Gaius said, pouring something slowly into his mouth. Merlin swallowed. "You've been through a lot. You need to rest.

Merlin couldn't understand, What happened? Why couldn't he remember anything?

"What…" Merlin tried to ask. His voice sounded so tired and weak. Gaius stopped him by placing his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Now's not the time, sleep." Gaius said.

Merlin didn't want to sleep. He wanted to fight it and get answers. This was becoming too much. If he didn't start getting answers soon he was sure he'd loose his mind! But whatever Gaius had given him was strong. Merlin gave into it.

/

**Thank you again! To all you amazing people! I'll have another one for you tonight. The question about the voice in the second part will be answered in an up coming chapter, just for whoever's wondering! Enjoy and have a good day! =D**

**There is no beta on this if there are any mistakes I apologize!**


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four:

/

_It felt like something was slowly burning throughout his veins. It wasn't a poison, it felt like fire. Burning him for the inside. _

_Something was taking a hold of him. Completely consuming him. He wanted his magic to do something, to stop it. When he tried to release his magic, tried to attack and protect himself his magic recoiled, swallowing him. Now, he was being held back. Consumed in his own magic._

_When Merlin stopped fighting it, it actually felt nice. It wasn't a struggle, it was like he was stuck in peacefulness. Like his mind was happily tucked away from the world for now. He didn't have to worry about anything or anyone. The responsibility of his destiny was not his concern at the moment._

_But it didn't last._

_It was ripped away quickly and so suddenly. It felt tragic to loose that tranquility like that. Merlin would have given anything just to have a few minutes of that again._

_But it was gone. Pain hit him like he'd been kicked by a horse. His head pounded like what was inside wasn't suppose to be held in the small area of his skull. Then he felt something pierce threw his left shoulder. Dull ache's in his wrist like they'd been rub until the skin was raw and bleeding. _

_He didn't want this. It was too much at once. He wanted it to stop. He wanted to scream, to cry. He wanted it all to just stop._

/

**Sorry this one's really short too! =( But I hope you enjoy! Maybe another later tonight or early tomorrow! I'm trying to get this out fast! Thank you all for the support and kind words! 33**


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five:

/

He was sitting up, leaning up against someone's chest. He could feel their breathing behind him and also on the back of his neck, at first that's all he was sure of.

Then the emotions and physical pain slammed back into him.

"Stop!" Merlin shouted. He felt the person behind him jump but Merlin wasn't aware of them anymore, just the pain. He had dreamt, but he didn't see anything, just felt. It was worse than anything Merlin had ever faced before. It terrified him.

He was still in the dark room, but that was the only thing he could make out. Everything was still just shadows.

"Make it stop!" Merlin pleaded. "Please." He could feel the tears falling down his face. What happened? He tried to remember, he fought to remember but it was just an agonizingly blank memory in his head, filled with pain he wanted to stop.

Merlin couldn't breath. It was too quick, he felt like he'd never catch his breath again. It was starting to burn his lungs. He needed a full breath of air.

Merlin was panicking. He didn't know what to do.

"Merlin," He heard his name coming from the person behind him. He knew who it was, it was the King. Arthur, Merlin's mind finally shot out. Merlin wanted to question him. Ask him what happened to him but his chest hurt too much. "Merlin listen to me, you have to breath!"

Arthur was stern, using his King voice but Merlin could hear the concern in it as well. He wanted to do what Arthur asked of him but he just couldn't.

"Can't." Merlin barely got out between gasping breaths. He felt Arthur tighten his grip around him, trying not to hurt him but pushing him against his chest.

"Yes, you can." Arthur said softly. "It was just a nightmare." Merlin realized he must have been screaming. That's what alarmed the King and why he must have been with him. Not to mention his throat was sore.

"No." Merlin said breathlessly, closing his eyes tightly against the pain, wishing it away.

"Yes, you have to breath." Arthur demanded. "Copy what I'm doing." Merlin could feel his friends chest rising and falling as his back was pressed against Arthur.

After a few long, painful seconds, Merlin was able to take a decent inhale to fill his deprived lungs. Arthur comforted him silently. It felt like hours, but Merlin could breath finally. Not without difficulty but he was breathing and his chest didn't hurt as much. He felt himself being lowered until his head was resting on a pillow and he was laying flat on his back.

Merlin felt a cool cloth wiping his face. This time it didn't burn. He knew it was Arthur wiping his tears away, he could hear him. When Arthur was invested in something, when it had his full attention he would hum. Not a tune, just a small silent sound every few seconds.

"Arthur." Merlin said but his voice was weak and it came out in a whisper.

"I have you, Merlin," Arthur said protectively. "I will never let anyone do this to you again." Arthur's voice broke when he said it. Arthur felt guilty about something, but for what Merlin didn't know. Merlin cursed his memory, why couldn't he remember?

"I can't…" Merlin tried. He wanted to reach out but he was so exhausted.

"It's okay, Merlin." Arthur said.

"What happened to me?" Merlin finally got out. He heard a gasp of surprise come from his friend sitting next to his bed before the darkness took him.

/

Merlin was starting to get frustrated. This time when he woke, he could hear someone talking to him. Or maybe at him, he wasn't really sure.

Pain be damned. Merlin was determined to get something this time. He couldn't deal with this anymore he needed to know what happened.

Merlin opened his eyes only to have his head pound in protest at the bright light sending daggers through his head. He tried to turn away from it but his body was to sore. He quickly threw his arms over his face, ignoring the aches in his wrists and the pain from his shoulder.

"Merlin!" He heard his name, along with a chair's legs being slammed back on the floor. He felt someone trying to sooth him. "Merlin, what's wrong?" He felt hands gently being placed on his arms.

Gwaine. Merlin's mind finally recognized right away. That had to mean he was getting better, right?

"It's too bright." Merlin finally spoke. Gwaine left quickly. Merlin heard him blow out the candle and Gwaine was right by his side again. Merlin collapsed back into the bed, his arms falling heavily to the side. Pain shot up when they hit the bed and Merlin couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips, his eyes closed tightly.

"Sorry, mate," Gwaine said, in his usual 'Gwaine' tone. Merlin was sure if he could see Gwaine he'd be smiling at him. "Gaius said you'd be knocked out all night. If I'd known I would've left the light out so it didn't hurt your eyes."

This caused Merlin to focus as much as he could right now. What did he mean? What was wrong with his eyes? What happened? Merlin took a minute to get some energy, but it didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. He decided to try asking Gwaine anyway.

Before he could ask anything he heard Gwaine leave his side and move around.

"Here take this." Gwaine said. Merlin wanted to protest but he didn't have to strength and felt the cold liquid being poured into his mouth. He knew what it was, he wanted to spit it out but swallowed instead. "Go back to sleep, Merlin."

"Wait!" Merlin pleaded, urgency in his voice. "Stop drugging me!" Merlin demanded. Though, it must have sounded pathetic.

"It's for the best right now," Gwaine stated. Merlin was squinting very hard to try and see the knight but it was just a shadow. "You need to rest." Gwaine took Merlin's hand gently. "I know this can't be easy." Gwaine soothed, running his fingers through the Warlocks hair. Merlin remembered his mother doing that when he was younger and ill.

"I need to know what happened." Merlin said weakly, squeezing Gwaine's hand with what little strength he had. "Please," Merlin begged. "Promise you'll tell me." Gwaine gave his hand a gentle squeeze back.

"I promise, my friend. Now sleep." Merlin was relieved with it. It was enough for now. He'd get answers soon. Now he needed sleep.

/

"_You're not Merlin," Gaius said. "What have you done with him?" Gaius demanded. "You will never get away with this. You don't know what you've done!"_

"_I know Merlin," Arthur said. "And you are not him, I know my friend! You should've tried harder to fool me! Now, tell me what you did with him!"_

"_I swear," It was Gwaine. "When Merlin is safe I will cut your throat and let you bleed to death! Where is he! Where's Merlin?" Gwaine demanded threateningly._

"_You leave Merlin alone!" Gwen said, in a dangerous tone. One Merlin's never heard before from her. "You won't make it out of this room alive if you harm him."_

"_You dare hurt my kin!" Kilgharrah's deep voice bellowed dangerously. "You will suffer my wrath for harming Emrys! You will never escape me, I will hunt you down and end you! Heed my threat, for when we meet, you will meet your doom!"_

/

**Anything in italics is a dream! Kind of, he's just hearing it when he sleeps! Thank you again for the reviews and sorry for the confusion. Hope you enjoy! More soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six:

/

Merlin woke with a start. He gasped quietly taking a breath. There was still pain, a lot of it but he was actually awake. He looked around the dark room, it was his room. Everything was still unfocused no matter how many times he blinked or rubbed at his arms.

Merlin examined his right wrist, since it was easer to lift than the other. The other one caused his shoulder to protest too much. Merlin removed the bandage from his wrist and brought it close to his face to inspect it. It was badly bruised and he could see where Gaius stitched him up.

Something must have been wrapped tightly around and cut into his skin but he couldn't think of what? Chains. That would be his only guess, but he couldn't remember being chained up. Which was probably a good thing, that's something he didn't really want to remember.

Maybe that was the problem. He didn't want to remember or at least his mind didn't want him to remember.

Merlin sat up slowly in the bed, taking a minute to let the dizziness pass. His guess would be that it was night. How many nights and days had passed? There were so many questions fluttering in his head but there where more important things he needed to do.

There was light coming through the cracks of his door. Gaius was up. With the sound of foot steps and the different muffled voices he knew the old physician wasn't alone.

Merlin pushed his legs to the side of the bed, his feet on the cold floor. He took a breath and gave it a minute for the pain to pass. Finally, Merlin pushed himself up. He wasn't willing to let himself fall, he needed answers.

Using the wall as support he made it to the door. Already he was tired, his body protesting angrily for him to get back to bed and sleep. But he listen to the voices outside the door instead.

"Are you certain?" Gaius asked. "He doesn't remember what happened?" Someone was pacing, the heel of their boot siding as they turned around.

"He asked me what happened to him the other night." Arthur said. He sounded tired. "I don't think he can remember it, Gaius." Arthur said.

"It was traumatic, no doubt.," Gaius said. "He may have suppressed the two days he was missing."

"What about the day in Camelot?" Gwen asked concerned.

"It wasn't him." Gwaine defended quickly.

"No, it wasn't." Gaius said sadly, with a sigh. Sighs were always a bad thing. "I fear he may have locked Merlin within his own mind then."

"That's not all that bad, is it?" Gwen asked.

"There's no knowing how much damage that man did to Merlin's mind," Gaius explained. "But I assume there is. It would explain why he wakes up sometimes panicking and in pain or other times he's awake but it's like he's not there." The old physician said. Merlin had been awake other times? He thought to himself but he didn't remember that.

"But he's actually waking up now." Gwaine pointed out. "Last night he woke up again. He got mad when I gave him the sleeping draught."

"That sounds like Merlin." Gaius said giving a small laugh.

"We can't tell him the truth," Arthur said quickly. "He'll never forgive himself or me, though I probably don't deserve it." Merlin leaned closer to the door.

"We cannot lie, Arthur." Gwen said gently. "And you need to forgive yourself as well. Merlin will not be mad at you for doing what you had to, we had to save him in anyway we could."

"We have to." The King said sternly ignoring Gwen's last statement.

"What are we suppose to tell him, sire?" Gaius asked.

"He fell off a horse, walked into a wall, bandits! I don't know, we'll figure it out." Arthur said franticly.

"Arthur, I made a promise," Gwaine said looking at the King. "I promised Merlin I'd tell him what happened."

"And a knight cannot break his word." They all turned to see Merlin standing in the doorway to his room, leaning heavily against the door frame. Merlin held on to it tightly, he knew once he let go he would fall.

He couldn't look into the room, it was too bright. His head was already throbbing. He could hear shoes scuffling along the floor. Someone was next to him now and someone else blew out some of the candles, dimming the light and lessening the pain in his head.

"Merlin, you shouldn't be up." Arthur said. Merlin knew Arthur was trying to get him back into his room but Merlin shook his head.

"No, I need to know." Merlin said sternly. Arthur gently took Merlin's arm helping him off the wall, now he leaned heavily on Arthur, unable to hold himself up. "Please, Arthur. Tell me the truth, I need to know."

"Why?" Arthur asked. "Why can't you just leave it, at least for now. You're very weak."

"If I don't know I'll go mad." Merlin stated. "I'll loose my mind, please." It was so quiet. Merlin didn't know if Arthur was going to tell him or put him back to bed. He felt Arthur grab his wrist gently.

"You're bleeding," He pointed out. Merlin figured he must have pulled some of the stitches trying to get up. "Lets get you patched up, first." Arthur helped him down the stairs slowly.

"Sit him here." Gaius said. Gaius began to re-bandage the wound. "Can you see me?" He asked.

Merlin looked at Gaius. It was still dark but there was a little light. It wasn't as blurry as before but he still couldn't really see too much.

"It's… blurry." Merlin said.

"Can you see colours?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded. He could tell what everyone was wearing by the colour but he couldn't see it clearly. "That's good Merlin. Better that what I thought."

"What did you think?" Merlin asked curiously. He felt Gaius place his hand on his good shoulder.

"I was afraid you'd be blind." He said quietly. Merlin shook his head. He was getting tired but he fought it.

"What the hell happened to me?" Merlin asked. He tried to sound determined but instead it just proved to everyone how tired he was.

Arthur sat down next to him and Gwen took his other side. He knew Gwaine was there somewhere, maybe behind him and Gaius was now sitting in front of him.

"Please, tell me." Merlin pleaded when he thought the silence went on too long.

"It's a long story…" Arthur started.

"You mind giving me the abridge version?" Merlin asked with a smirk. If he could see Arthur he would've seen the smile on his friends face. Arthur didn't realize how much he missed Merlin being Merlin! He hated seeing him hurt.

"Fine." Arthur said sounding defeated. "You were missing for two days," Arthur started. "No one knew what happened. You just vanished. The knights searched but we found nothing. Then you returned. But it wasn't you. Gaius was the first to figure it out."

"_You're not Merlin," Gaius said. "What have you done with him?" Gaius demanded. "You will never get away with this. You don't know what you've done!"_

Merlin flinched as the thought hit him. Maybe he was remembering but he didn't see anything. He could only hear their voices.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked. She'd moved closer to Merlin and he was now leaning against her.

"Yes," Merlin said determined. "Please, continue." He said to Arthur. Arthur nodded.

"Merlin we knew it wasn't you, we knew you'd never try to hurt us." At that Merlin started to panic.

"Oh god, what did I do?" Merlin asked feeling Gwen's arms wrap around him gently holding him close to her.

"It was not you," She said to him. "You were being possessed by a sorcerer sent by Morgana, Merlin. A failed attempt to get information and claim the kingdom."

"It wasn't hard to figure out." Arthur said.

"_I know Merlin," Arthur said. "And you are not him, I know my friend! You should've tried harder to fool me! Now, tell me what you did with him!"_

"_I swear," It was Gwaine. "_When Merlin is safe _I will cut your throat and let you bleed to death! Where is he! Where's Merlin?" Gwain demanded threateningly._

"_You leave Merlin alone!" Gwen said, in a dangerous tone one Merlin's never heard before from her. "You won't make it out of this room alive if you harm him."_

"_You dare hurt my kin!" Kilgharrah's deep voice bellowed dangerously. "You will suffer my wrath for harming Emrys! You will never escape me, I will hunt you down and end you! Heed my threat, for when we meet, you will meet your doom!"_

A sorcerer had taken over him. Merlin couldn't remember anyone taking him but he'd been gone for two days. That must have been how he got the cuts and bruises on his wrists.

"You all fought for me." Merlin said. Even the Great Dragon had threaten the sorcerer. "But how? How did you know?"

"Because you're special Merlin," Gaius said. "The sorcerer tried to act like you but…"

"No one could be that much of an idiot!" Arthur stated.

"Royal prat." Merlin shot back causing the others to laugh. But it soon faded. "What did I do?"

"You did nothing, Merlin!" Gwaine said determinately. "There is no fault that falls on you."

"The sorcerer wanted to kill the King," Gaius explain softly. Merlin became alarmed. He'd tried to kill the King. He tried to kill Arthur? Did he hurt Arthur? Is that why he believed that Merlin wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"No," Merlin cried. "No, what did I do! I tried to kill you! I'm so sorry, Arthur. I hurt you, I'm so sorry." Gwen held him tight as he cried but he couldn't calm down. His breath was coming too fast again, he felt like he was going to be sick and he couldn't ignore the pain anymore.

"Look at me!" Arthur demanded stepping in front of Merlin. He placed one hand on Merlin's neck and the other on his face. "You don't need to apologize, do you hear me." Merlin nodded. "I knew it wasn't you, you can't wield a sword that well." Arthur said with humor but Merlin closed his eyes sadly. "Listen to me, it wasn't you. That sorcerer tried to kill me, you didn't. You'd never harm any of us. I didn't know what to do. It wasn't you, Merlin. I… I'm sorry." Arthur said gently placing his hand on his wounded shoulder.

That caused a piercing pain to shoot through him and he cringed in pain. Something did pierce his shoulder, Arthur's sword. Merlin's body shook.

"Your sword." Merlin gasped.

"I'm sorry," Arthur's voice cracked. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't… He threaten to burn the kingdom, to kill the people, to kill you slowly. I couldn't let him do that. Merlin please… forgive me." Arthur said in a shaky voice. "I thought I killed you."

Merlin couldn't move. He had to think and get everything straight in his mind.

He was missing for two day, two days with an evil sorcerer Morgana sent. The sorcerer took over him and tried to kill Arthur and take the kingdom. Arthur trying to protect him and the others, put his sword through Merlin's left shoulder but it didn't kill him.

"How am I alive?" Merlin asked.

"Arthur's strike missed your heart, but it was enough to scare the sorcerer out of you and wound him." Gaius said.

"How long ago was that?" Merlin asked. Arthur moved away from him a bit, to give him some space. There were a few more things Merlin needed to know before the exhaustion took him.

"A week ago," Gaius said. "You are still very weak Merlin.

"Is he still alive, the sorcerer?" This question caused the room to become very silent.

"He escaped," Gwaine answered. "But he will not get away for long. We will find him and he will pay."

Everything was too much again. Pain was taking over everything. He couldn't sit up at all by himself, Gwen didn't seem to mind as she stroked his hair in a calming rhythm. But Merlin couldn't help thinking that this man was still out there. He could comeback and Merlin wasn't sure he'd be able to like through this again. He was actually sure of it.

"Merlin?" He could hear concern voices calling but they seemed so far away.

_Young warlock you need not fear. _Kilgharrah's calmed voice called to him. _The sorcerer will never harm another, I promise you that. Now rest, you are still hurt. _Merlin felt relief flood him. The Great Dragon had taken care of the sorcerer and he was more than happy to sleep. He got the answers he wanted and it satisfied him for now.

/

**I'm horrible at writing the dragon! Sorry! He made me so made certain parts of the series and I just wanted to smack him with a newspaper on the nose! I guess I'm holding that against him a little bit! I hope you enjoy! Only One part left after this! Hope I didn't disappoint you too much.**

**On two random notes - Did you know people can be allergic to the housing instillation? I did not and I learned it the hard way!**

**And does anyone use GetGlue? You check in and get stickers for different things? Yeah, I never get my stickers! It's so frustration! I checked all the info and even asked about it and nothing! =( I got a cool Supernatural and The Walking Dead sticker and I'll never get them! grrr! I'm blamed the mailman and he looked at me funny! Whatever!**

**Sorry for the random notes! I hope you enjoy the story! Any mistakes are my fault! Have a good day/night!**


	7. Chapter 7

Part seven:

/

Arthur looked up frighten at Gaius when Merlin passed out. Gaius reassured him that he was just sleeping. Arthur scooped Merlin up and got him back into his bed.

"I can stay with him." Gwaine suggested but Arthur shook his head.

"I'll stay," The Kind replied "You all need to get some sleep."

"So do you, sire." Gaius pointed out.

"I'll sleep here." That was the end of the argument. Arthur kissed Gwen before she left. Gaius slept in his normal spot, he told Arthur to wake him if he needed anything. Giving him a sleeping drought that would also help with pain, incase Merlin woke up and was in too much pain.

Arthur went back to the chair he had gotten use to sleeping in. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Merlin. Usually, for the past week, in sleep he looked like he was in pain. He moved a lot, little movements, nothing too bad. Except that time he had a nightmare. He'd mumble in his sleep but never anything Arthur could understand.

But, this time was different. Merlin looked so peaceful. Arthur prayed, for his friends sake, that Merlin wasn't plagued with nightmares tonight.

Arthur wouldn't be surprised if Merlin never forgave him for what he did. He couldn't stand seeing that wicked man inside Merlin. The only wound Arthur got was a small cut on his cheek from a sword swinging to close.

He could still see Merlin's face after he plunged the sword into him. The sorcerer had left him just seconds after and he could have sworn he saw Merlin's blue eyes flash gold before he collapses to the ground.

"You did the right thing." Arthur looked over to see Merlin's blue eyes open and starring at him tiredly.

"I could've killed you," Arthur responded looking down at the floor. "I thought I did."

"You had to protect Camelot. You had to protect yourself!" Merlin said. "I could never blame you for that." His tired voice cracked. "I would have rather died if I knew I was taking him with me." Arthur new he was talking about the sorcerer.

"I would've done anything if it meant keeping you safe." The King admitted. "Plus you can't find menservants like you anymore. My breakfast has actually been on time all week. It's a bit unnerving." Arthur joked getting a smile from Merlin.

"Should I feel honored?" Merlin teased. Arthur laughed this time. "Please don't blame yourself."

"Then you can't blame yourself." Arthur countered.

"I can't remember much anyway." Merlin said.

"If you really want," Arthur started. "I will tell you everything that I know of, everything that happened to you that I know about." Merlin shook his head though.

"I'm sure it will come back on it's own." Merlin replied. "I wouldn't mind just leaving it a lost memory though. Doesn't seem like a very enjoyable event to go through."

"No, it doesn't." Arthur agreed. "But promise me that if you do remember and you need to talk, you come to me first."

"Arthur, I'm not going to waist your time…"

"Fine, than I order you to and as King you have to do what I say." Arthur said, very child like. Merlin sighed and nodded his head pleasing the King.

"Dollop-head." Merlin said and Arthur laughed.

/

Merlin couldn't stand laying in bed anymore. Gaius had kept him there for the past week only getting up if he really needed to, but Merlin wanted out.

He begged Gaius to let him at least sit with him while he worked. If Gaius thought he was getting too tired he'd go right to bed, no arguments. Gaius fought Merlin but in the end the old physician gave in.

Gaius sat Merlin down at the table and put a plate of food down in front of him.

"Eat." Gaius ordered. Merlin did, slowly. He grabbed one of the books from the table and started to skim through it. It was a medical remedy book. He figured he should know this stuff anyway, so he continued to eat while he browsed through it.

When the door opened Merlin jumped a bit. Gwaine rushed in with a smile and hugged Merlin.

"It's great to see you out of bed, mate!" Gwaine said happily as he hugged Merlin tightly.

"Gwaine, I can't breath!" Merlin muttered and Gwaine released him.

"Sorry," He said sitting down next to Merlin and stealing a piece of bread from his plate. "I'm glad your feeding yourself. Trying to get you to eat before was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! It was like trying to force feed a rock! But I learned a trick…"

"I don't want to know!" Merlin said and Gwaine smiled at his friend.

"It's really good to see you up and about!" They looked up when the door opened again and the King and Queen walked in. When Gwen saw Merlin she ran over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Merlin," She said with so much care and a tear slipped from her eye. "I thought we were going to lose you. I'm so glad you're doing better." She said squeezing a little tighter.

"I can't breath again!" He said. Gwen loosened her grip slightly but still held on.

"Sorry." She said kissing his forehead.

"I'm glad you're up Merlin." Arthur said. "And you need to return back to work soon! This new servant is horrendous! He gets everything done _perfectly._ He's so polite, would it kill him to be late once in a while!" Arthur said annoyed. "I can't even throw him in the stocks because he's done nothing wrong!" Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

"How are your eyes, Merlin?" Gaius asked. Merlin looked around. It wasn't perfect but it was a lot better.

"Some things farther away are still a bit blurry," He admitted. "I don't understand what happened to my eyes though?"

"I think it was just a random side effect." Gaius said. "But I don't see any long lasting damage, give it time and you will be able to see like before."

"I could have sworn your eyes flashed gold." Arthur said. Merlin's eyes widen in horror. His heart beating too fast. Had he used magic in front of Arthur? "It must have been the sorcerer though." Arthur said. Merlin let out the breath he was holding in relief, his heart returning to a normal pace.

Merlin realized that Gaius must have been watching him like a hawk.

"I think that's enough for now," Gaius said. "Merlin should get some more sleep. He still has a long recovery ahead of him." Everyone nodded. Gwen kissed his forehead again and promised to be back later. Gwaine hugged him, gently this time before leaving. Arthur smiled at him.

"It's really good to have you back, Merlin." Arthur said kindly. "But if you ever go missing again I'll hunt you down and kill you myself!" He warned.

"How will that help anything!" Merlin shot back quickly. "And it's not like I go around looking to be kidnapped!" Arthur smiled before leaving.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." Gaius said honestly. "It's so good to have you back with us. And I have no doubt that Arthur will catch the sorcerer responsible for this."

"He can look all he wants, he'll never find him." Merlin admitted.

"What do you mean?" Gaius questioned.

"Kilgharrah found him." Merlin answered.

"I take it he wasn't pleased with him." Gaius almost laughed. "I should've figured the Great Dragon would have gotten involved. It's less you have to worry about. So, you can focus on getting better."

"Thank you, Gaius." Merlin said with a smile. "Do I have to go back into my room?" He asked. Gaius shook his head.

"You can sleep in my bed." Gaius said helping Merlin to the bed and got the younger man to lay down. "Do you need anything for the pain?" Merlin shook his head.

"No, just give me a minute and I'll be sleeping." Merlin said tiredly. Gaius wrapped a blanket around Merlin and like the young man said, he was out.

/

Merlin didn't stay cooped up in Gaius's chambers anymore. He wasn't healed completely yet. Gaius made sure Merlin exercised his shoulder, not wanting it to get stiff and making sure the muscles moved the way they were suppose to.

Merlin liked to go for walks. Usually he went with one of the Knights. Gwaine went with him most of the time. At first Merlin only walked to the end of the corroder and he was too exhausted to go further but now he pretty much walked around wherever he wanted. Heading back when he felt too tired.

Whenever he'd go by himself Arthur would be furious. He never liked leaving Merlin alone or unguarded. Merlin couldn't tell Arthur that the sorcerer was dead without having to explain about his magic and the Great Dragon.

Despite Arthur's threats and warnings about wandering the castle without someone with him, Merlin did it anyway. He made his way to the kitchen. He was greeted kindly by the cooks and he continued on.

Walking by one of the rooms he noticed Gwen. Sitting at a little table in a very beautiful gown mending one of her own dresses herself.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked walking into the room. Gwen looked up and smiled at Merlin. He took a seat next to her. "You're the Queen now, you know. Other's are meant to do that for you."

"I'm just so use to it." She answered. Merlin took the dress from her and began mending it. "Oh Merlin, you don't have to."

"I've done nothing but sit in a bed or at a table or sleep and I think I've read every book Gaius has at least twice. I need something to do." Merlin stated. "At least you are not as hard on your close as Arthur. I swear, sometimes I think he wrestles boars!" Gwen laughed.

"How many times have I told you not to wander off!" Arthur stormed into the room annoyed. He crossed his arms over his chest but Merlin never lifted his head from the cloth he was mending.

"This week about twelve, altogether…" Merlin thought for a second. "Well, it must be over thirty times." He answered sarcastically.

"You can be so irritating at times, do you know that?" Arthur questioned sternly.

"And you can be such a clot-pole." Merlin replied. Arthur wanted to be mad that Merlin wasn't listening to him but he couldn't. Merlin was getting back to his old self and Arthur couldn't have been happier.

~End

**Thank you so much for all the kind words! I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! Hope you all have a great day/night! **


End file.
